


Wary and weary

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [40]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick lives to serve his lord, Chrom lives to be difficult to serve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wary and weary

**Author's Note:**

> Just how much older than Chrom is Frederick, anyways?

Frederick knew Chrom had good intentions, but going against Emmeryn’s orders to lower the army’s numbers in the name of peace by starting his own militia had to be the worst idea ever.

“And we shall call ourselves the Shepherds! All Ylisseans shall be the sheep we look after. It is very smart, isn’t it?”

...starting his own militia was the _second_ worst idea ever.

The knight was about to shake his head when he noticed the bright smile on his lord’s face. He didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. He wanted the prince to be happy, even if he could put all that energy and motivation to better use for the Halidom in any other way rather than by disobeying the Exalt.

With a weary sigh, Frederick nodded. “Yes, milord, it is a great idea.”

“You don’t sound very convinced,” Chrom pointed out, frowning at him.

“Apologies if my confession is inappropriate in any way, but I’m envious of your creativity, milord.” He felt dirty being so dishonest. “I couldn’t have thought up such a... _clever_ name under which to unify your forces.” Oh, the stain would never leave his immortal soul...

“Don’t put yourself down like that, Frederick,” the prince said, patting his shoulder as he believed every word of his lie. “You’re pretty great at what you do, and very helpful. Giving us a name is just the first step, as well; and I hope you’ll be by my side as we go forward, which will be the most trying part of this endeavor.”

“What would be the next step, milord?” he asked, trying to sound a bit more cheerful.

“Recruiting! What else?” Chrom replied. “And guess what? You get to be my first recruit, Frederick. Welcome to the Shepherds!”

He didn’t know to which god to pray to save himself. Regardless, “I’m honored, milord,” he tried to go along with it, his smile almost failing him at that crucial moment.

“So far, for all the time you have been an Ylissean knight, you have only been serving me as a person. But starting today, you serve all the people equally, and you and I are partners.”

“Milord, I would never...!”

“I’ll be fine, Frederick. I can defend myself,” the prince assured him, signaling to the sword at his side.

“Milord, I didn’t mean it like that.” He felt a blush coming up to his cheeks, as he thought of the implications. “I’m your servant... Milord, please, it would be very inappro... _hmph!_ ”

Not any more inappropriate than the kiss the prince planted on his lips to shut him up, he realized. He felt all rational thought and reasonable complaint fly right out of his mind, his face heating up all the way to his ears. He felt lightheaded...

His lord chuckled as he stepped back. “Come on, Frederick, it cannot be _that_ hard. Just give it your best effort, as always.”

“But, milord...”

“That’s an order.”

That was more like it should be!


End file.
